The Loaded Die Always Land On Six
by HMS Jones
Summary: Cobbs's totem was a memento from his dead wife to remind himself that she committed suicide for no reason, Ariadne made her queen for herself, like so much she has independently done in her life. But Arthur's? Arthur's was a gift.


**The Loaded Die Always Lands On Six**

Cobbs's totem was a memento from his dead wife to remind himself that she committed suicide for no reason, Ariadne made her queen for herself, like so much she has independently done in her life. But Arthurs? Arthurs was a gift.

* * *

He falls asleep after the Inception plan, on the plan, on the way home. It is ironic that he is so tired after being asleep for so long, but he feels he could fall asleep on his feet next to the busiest highway in America if it meant he could get a good couple of hours.

It starts of black, unlike most of his dreams, he is unlike the others who have been in the dream business can still dream of flying, and naked appearances at public events and hot blondes. But soon the dream comes, familiar like the smell of home. A memory.

oOo

A girl spins in a circle in a garden. She is listening to music, loudly joyfully. She has brown hair, and though her eyes are closed in joy, they are a warm, dark brown. She pauses in her dancing to catch the young boy hurtling towards her.

"Artie! Dance with me!" she calls.

The boy resolutely shakes his head, and pouts in an annoyed fashion when her hair becomes loose and falls into his eyes. The girl smiles kindly, and tucks it back behind his ears. He smiles at her, black and white because of the missing teeth and even more adorable because of his sticky out ears.

"I want to play Snakes & Ladders. I'll win this time!" He resolutely declares.

He has never won a board game against his sister. Not once! But he will.

It fades, and now both the boy and the girl are sitting on the grass, with a board between them and for the younger, an intense look of concentration on his face as he wishes for a six to pull him up the long ladder to almost the top.

The dice rolls, and lands, unhesistantly, on a three. The child scowls and moans.

The girl, smiles at him, and says, "Artie, I've told you a million times, if you want to get the number you want, all you need in a little" she picks up the die and closes a fist around it, then waves her other hand over the fist. When she opens her hand they die is gone. "magic."

The boy laughs and crows for more. He wants to know how to do it! But the girl shushes him, and reaching down the collar of his shirt, making sure to wiggle her fingers to make him giggle, pulls out the die, asking how she was supposed to have her turn when he was hogging it.

She rolls and it lands on the six. Her green marker moves six spaces, to the larger box at the ending that signifies the winner of the game.

She smiles while her brother mopes, before slyly grasping her arm and pleading her to tell him how it was done.

With a gentle smile she tells him that when he was old enough she would tell him the secret magic that had been passed down the family for generations. She tells him that one day, if he was lucky and a good boy, she would give the dice to him. He looks awestruck.

He hugs her with the enthusiasm only ever mustered by children and runs inside to tell his mom. Willow calls him back.

"I love you, Artie." Her voice is tenderness personified.

"Love you to, Will!" His grin is boyish and there is the knowledge in his eyes that this person can do no wrong.

As she turns on the radio and prepares for another game, he runs inside. And slips. The crack of his head against the paving is like a thunder clap, a hard slap to the face, a kick.

oOo

Arthur jerks awake in his plane seat. His companions look at him worriedly. Cobbs looks knowingly at him. Arthur ignores their pity, curiosity and the annoyance they cause and leans back in his chair, sighing, closing his eyes to remember her face.

Then, just to be sure, Arthur takes out his die, and rolls it.

It lands they way it was made to. The six facing upwards in a blatant reminder that the dream was just a dream.

He misses his sister.


End file.
